


The one that got away

by NeverDyingRose



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, James Vega - Freeform, Mass Effect - Freeform, Mass Effect 3, My First Work, Small Smut, maybe some future shepard kaidan, please dont yell, shepard/ kaidan past, some smut, you idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverDyingRose/pseuds/NeverDyingRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He said he didn't want to talk it, right? He was happy with watching Majoy Alenko worm his way back into Lola's good books, right?</p><p>Then why was he stood outside her cabin door wishing he had the courage to tell her who she really belonged to?</p><p>Mature rating for swearing and some of a sex scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one that got away

**_The One That Got Away_ **

Vega didn’t have a clue what he was doing outside Shepard’s room. He could have sworn he had pressed the elevator button for cargo. He had an assault rifle that needed to be cleaned and reassembled.

Yet there he was stood outside the commander’s room in the middle of the night. He had been avoiding her since they had returned from their ‘shore leave’. Not on purpose but he had noticed the distance growing. Just being next to her to her on missions was torment before he had hopped into her bed. A night with Commander fucking Shepard wasn’t something easily forgotten.

 

* * *

 

***1 Week Earlier***

 

Vega leaned against the wall until the room stopped spinning. The party was in full swing, laughter flowed as easily as the drinks, and Shepard was looking damn fine. Vega wasn’t a lightweight and had gone out his way to prove it. Maybe it was mixing tequila with the beer he had earlier which had tipped him over the edge. He was, as the good doctor would say, happily drunk.

 

 “James, you haven’t quit on me yet, have you?” Her sweet purr sent shockwaves straight to his groin.

 

 He had no right wondering what she would sound like screaming out his name as he buried his cock inside her warm heat… James shook his head as if he could shake free the wild thoughts. She was his commanding officer even if he did want to bend her over the bed and grip her hips…

 

“Everything peachy, James?” She smirked as if she knew exactly what he was thinking.

 

“Yeah, Lola. Are those shots lined up?”

 

She moved closer and slide her hand up his muscular arm.

 

“Are you sure?” She whispered. “You can give up if you want.”

 

Did she have any idea what she was doing to him? Her picture-perfect tits were pressing against his chest, reminding him that only thin layers separated their bodies, and her lips were practically on his neck.

 

“You don’t win that easily, Lola.” She chuckled and led him back to the bar where the tequila shots were lined up.

 

She lapped up the salt lined on her hand between her thumb and forefinger and the tequila went straight down before she sucked the lemon. She slammed the empty glass down on the table and tipped her head back laughing. Her crimson curls framed her face and highlighted the bright flush to her cheeks. James had a hard time not reaching out just to test if she was real.

 

Somewhere along the third shot, James’ drunken mind came up with the idea to take tequila shots off Shepard. He wrapped his fist in her hair and tilted her head back, exposing her pale neck. Hs tongue licked a strip of her skin and poured a line of salt on. Her skin tasted of cinnamon and booze. A mixture he didn’t ever think would had such an effect on him. He tipped his head back and downed the shot of tequila before attacking Shepard’s neck.

 

 “James…” Her sultry purr bought him back. Her neck glistened from where he had dotted open mouth kisses along the column of her throat. He also didn’t notice they had an audience.

 

 “May I ask a question about human interaction, Commander?” EDI’s shrill voice broke through James’ drunken cloud.

 

He jumped away from Shepard as if she had burnt him. He licked the alcohol from his lips.

 

“Hey, EDI, look what I can do with Shepard’s pot!”

 

Thank his lucky stars for Garrus taking that moment to throw one of Shepard’s empty plant pots off the balcony and shattering it with a concussion round before it had time to land. The move earned a loud cheer of Tali. Shepard took the opportunity to strut over to Grunt. James watched her hips sway as she left. He rubbed a hand over his face and groaned. He wouldn’t last long at this rate.

 

He didn’t last long.

 

His mind filled with images of his Lola. His Lola on top of him. His Lola impaled on his cock. His Lola naked underneath him screaming his name…that sweet fucking purr of hers. He struggled to follow her into the bedroom with his erection pressing to escape his pants.

 

He waited around the corner till Zaeed left the room and stormed downstairs muttering about not being allowed to add an electric field over Shepard’s shower.

 

He found her bending over the side of her hot tub messing with exposed wires. He took in the sight of her hips hugged in her sleek black dress. He hadn’t seen her wearing heels before, let alone wearing a dress. She filled out armour like no one’s business but he would always prefer this dress.

 

“Lola.” He called.

 

She didn’t look up. “Give me a minute, James. I’m not sure if I need to cut the red or the blue wire.”

 

He gripped her hips in both hands and pressed him back on his erection.

 

“Now, Lola.” He growled, keeping his hands on her hips.

 

“What happened to rules and regulations, James?” She teased, twisting around so she was stood to full height and his hands drifted to her sides.

 

“Oh, there’ll still be rules, Lola.” He replied, tracing kisses along her jaw line. Her breath hitched, as he nibbled his way down her neck. Her breathe hitched and her chest rose and fell with excitement.

 

“Lock the door.” She managed to say. He chuckled against her skin.

 

 “Not tonight, Lola. When we’re in bed, I’m in control. Comprende?” His voice was husky and demanding.

 

She nodded as if unsure about letting go of control just for tonight. He didn’t wait for her to talk. He had already come so far.

 

“You’re been driving me fucking crazy all night. Watching you strut around in that fucking dress. Do you want to know how much I wanted to bend you over the bar and make sure everyone knew how much you want this? What do you think they’d say at seeing the Hero of the Citadel begging for my cock? Would you like that? The looks they’ll give you, having to explain the marks I’ll leave and the limp you’ll have? I want more than a taste this time, Lola.”

 

She groaned at his words. Cupping her ass, he hoisted her up and she wrapped her endless legs around his waist.

 

“Besides, I want everyone here to hear your purr when you’re hoarse from screaming my name. You’re mine, Lola.”

 

“Yes… yes.”

 

“Good girl.” He carried her to the bed, never breaking their kiss, and lay her down. With one hand, he pushed down her dress straps from her shoulders while drawing lazy circles over her tits with the other hand.

 

 He had taken her on the bed twice. And against the wall. And the hot tub. And pressed against the door before they had tumbled back into bed again.

 

Then in the morning he had insisted that they never talk about it again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 James couldn’t think of that night right now. He definitely couldn’t think of her pink -tipped tits or her skin slick with sweat when he had entered her fully in one thrust. He had a complex about her, truthfully. The morning after the best sex in his life he had told Lola not to mention it again. He had walked away. Sure she had laughed and told him it was okay (as long as he made her eggs) but it didn’t help. He danced from foot to foot awkwardly weighing up the excuses not to go into her cabin. In the end, the choice was taken away from him.

 

“Lieutenant?” James sighed and closed his eyes. He liked Kaidan, especially their late night poker games when he would kick the botic's ass, but it was well known he had the hots for Shepard. After a couple of drinks, Tali had spilled the entire story. She had hiccupped throughout it all but James had got the gist. The two were blood bonded unless death parted them (literally) and Kaidan decided he didn’t want anything to do with the Commander. James had thought as soon as reapers appeared on Earth, the biotic would have accepted that Shepard was back. If their fight on Mars proven anything, it was that Kaidan was far from over it. James wasn’t sure what he felt about them growing closer.

 

“Major, I was just-”

 

“Waiting for the Commander’s door to open telepathically?” Kaidan finished with a chuckle. “When you figure out how to make that work, will you tell her that report from Zaeed she asked for is here?”

 

 James nodded, feeling like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He was an idiot for being caught outside Shepard’s room.

 

Kaidan stepped back into the elevator and left with a smirk on his face. He knew the face of someone love-struck over the Commander. He had seen enough of it on fans, Liara and hell he was sure he still had it. If the brute of a soldier thought he had a chance with Shepard then Kaidan wasn’t going to get in the way of watching him burn. Besides, Shepard would come back to him as soon as she remembered how right they were together. As soon as James blew his chance, Kaidan would step in as a shoulder to cry on. Then she would remember who she really belonged to.

 

 

 She was in the middle of feeding her hamster when James stepped into her room. She was dressed in her cargo pants and black sports bra which exposed her toned stomach. Bruises dotted her skin from their close shave with husks. Her crimson hair was free from its usual braid. Black lines marked under her eyes. She looked... human.

 

 Maybe he had suffered from a bit of hero worship before he had met her. Who didn’t? With all the vids painting her like some unstoppable goddess of war, Commander Shepard had been placed on a pedestal as the saviour of all. Someone to shoulder every problem, every death, every responsibility and would smile and make some sarcastic joke about it too. She was the poster girl for an Alliance marine.

 

But what the vids didn’t grasp was the freckles around her nose. How her laughter was light and girlish. How she dropped everything when one of her crew members needed her help. How she could drink every man under the table. Those were the times he hadn’t been told before meeting her.

 

 “Everything okay there, Lieutenant?”

 

He watched her tongue peek out to wet her lips. “Lola…”

 

He could have sworn she flinched. Shepard straightened her spine and stood to her full height. He hadn’t called her by the nickname since they had slept together. Their ruthless formality, that he insisted upon, had been torment. He wanted to call her Lola again. He wanted to see her flirty half smile.

 

 “I wanted to talk to you, if you’re free.”

 

“As free as I’ll ever be. What’s on your mind?”

 

He gulped. Now or never. “About that night…”

 

Shit. There was no back button for this conversation. He wanted to scrub out ever coming into her room and jump out of the nearest airlock. She tensed and crossed her arms over her chest. Not a good sign.

 

 There was a pregnant pause before she stated with a sigh, “I didn’t tell anyone, Vega.”

 

He rubbed a hand over his shaved head. “Shit, Lola, that’s not what I wanted to talk about. I mean I wanted to talk about that but not about talking about it.”

 

 “You’re rambling.”

 

He didn’t realise he had had been pacing too until his knee collided with the coffee table. He cursed in Spanish under his breath.

 

“Are you drunk?” She finally said glancing at her table and back up at him.

 

 James shot around to her. “What? No!”

 

“Then why are you here?”

 

 “I think you know why.”

 

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to give me a few more details.”

 

“Lola-”

 

 “If you’re not going to start talking sense then you should leave. I’ve had a killer day and I would like to get some rest-”

 

He gripped her arm hard enough to leave bruises and pulled her into his solid chest. Without time to rethink, he pressed his lips against hers in a punishing kiss. He demanded entrance into her mouth and, when she refused, slapped her ass roughly. She gasped in surprise giving him the perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss. A moan escaped her. He trailed his hands down her arms to her sides. He was getting through to her again...

 

The sound of her palm colliding with his face echoed through the room. He stumbled back, clutching the side of her face where a red handprint was imprinted, eyes wide with shock.

 

 “What the fuck are you on, Lieutenant?” He winched as her demand.

 

“Lola-”

 

She raised a hand to silence him. He focused on the ground refusing to meet her eyes. James had no choice to listen to Shepard's harsh words.

 

 "You said you didn't want to talk about it. I respected your wish. Now you want to hang outside my room for 20 minutes, yes I saw you on the fucking surveillance camera you dimwit, and then barge into my room to kiss me? I will never understand you, Vega. I swear you are impossible. Now, it's has been a long day and now I am going to sleep for once. For fuck’s sake, I am tired of meeting everyone's wishes!" With a sweep of her hand, she grabbed the nearest medal and launched it at the wall. The metal collided with the wall behind her bed.

 

 "What am I not giving you?! What more do you want from me?! I can't... I can't be what you want me to be too. I'm too busy shouldering what everyone else needs."

 

He could only watch in astonishment as Shepard paced around the room, running a shaking hand through her messy hair.

 

 He would pray for something to say, but God was clearly busy laughing himself out of existence. He wasn't giving up yet. They had a war. A war to survive. And the unstoppable woman in front of him would survive it. He would stand by her side and run straight into hell if it meant he could protect her. He just had to show her that the man who walked away from her wasn't him.

 He shook his head and left the room. He turned with his mouth open ready to blurt out the next stupid thing but the door was slammed in his face.

The ride back to the cargo bay was the longest time he had spent with his head hanging.

 

He wouldn't give up. James Vega did not give.

 

And Commander Artemis Shepard was not the one who got away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I wrote as a one-shot. I love the Vega romance but am I only one disappointed?


End file.
